bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kon
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Zmodyfikowana dusza | urodziny = 30 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 49 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 3 cm (pigułka)Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 57 27 cm (wypchana zabawka) 174 cm (ciało Ichigo) | waga = 5 g (pigułka) 182 g (wypchana zabawka) 61 kg (ciało Ichigo) | przynależność = Grupa Ichigo | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne = Klinika Kurosaki, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Zwiększona siła nóg i szybkość | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | japoński głos = Mitsuaki Madono Tite Kubo (Memories in the Rain OVA) | angielski głos = Quinton Flynn | hiszpański głos = Aleix Estadella (Hiszpania) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest zmodyfikowaną duszą stworzoną podczas projektu Spearhead.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strony 9-11 Jego imię jest skrótem od .Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 16-17 Kon zazwyczaj jako ciała używa wypchanego lwa, jednak czasami zostaje użyty jako Soul Candy i korzysta z ciała Ichigo, gdy ten staje się Shinigami. Wygląd Kon przez większość czasu zamieszkuje małego wypchanego lwa. Zabawka ma jasnobrązowe ciało i ciemniejsze szwy przechodzące wzdłuż ciała. U rąk i nóg ma po cztery płaskie pazury, które służą jako palce. W miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się pępek, ma przyszyty guzik. Posiada parę paciorkowatych czarnych oczu i małe uszy, różowe od wewnątrz. Patrząc z boku, jego głowa wydaje się zaskakująco płaska. Poza tym, ma także brązową i kolczastą grzywę, a z dolnej części pleców wystaje mu mały ogon.Bleach anime; Odcinek 16''Bleach'' manga; Tom 3, profil postaci Kona Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Sōsuke Aizena, Kon stał się królikiem doświadczalnym dla naukowców z 12. Oddziału. W wyniku eksperymentów, ciało Kona może stać się wiele razy większe, jednak głowa wciąż pozostaje w oryginalnych rozmiarach. W powiększonej formie jego ciało jest wysportowane i bardzo dobrze umięśnione. Może powrócić do swojego normalnego wyglądu przez pilota.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 7-8 Osobowość Kon przez większość czasu jest całkowicie zdemoralizowany i zainteresowany seksem. Często próbuje wykorzystać swoje pluszowe ciało, aby zwrócić uwagę dziewczyny i przytulić się do jej piersi. Szczególnie lubuje sobie dziewczyny z dużym biustem, co sprawia, że Orihime staje się centrum wielu jego fantazji. Podczas pobytu w ciele Ichigo, Kon często się masturbuje, fantazjując o Rukii i Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strona 17 Kon może być trochę zarozumiały odnosząc się do siebie "King of New York".Bleach manga; Rozdział 26, strona 1 Uwielbia karmel. Kon bardzo dobrze zna pojęcie wartości życia. Wiele lat spędził w formie pigułki, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili może zostać wykryty i zniszczony. Rozwinął w sobie postawę moralną, która uniemożliwia mu zabijanie innych. Jest w stanie zaryzykować własnym życiem, aby zaoszczędzić życie, nawet bardzo małych istot''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 16, strona 16 i jest wściekły, gdy widzi ludzi, którzy bez zastanowienia pozbywają się czegoś, co stworzyli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strona 18 Historia Kon był jedną ze zmodyfikowanych dusz, które stworzono w ramach projektu Spearhead. Projekt miał na celu umieszczanie sztucznych dusz w martwe ciała, aby te pomogły Shinigamim w walce z Hollowami. Wkrótce potem, Soul Society uznało projekt za nieetyczny i rozkazało wyeliminowanie wszystkich zmodyfikowanych dusz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 16, strona 15 Szczęśliwym trafem Kon ocalał i znalazł się w jednym z pudeł w Sklepie Urahary, w dozowniku z Soul Candy. Kisuke Urahara umieścił go w pudle z napisem "złe towary" z zamiarem pozbycia się niechcianego przedmiotu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 14, strona 3 Wypchane ciało Kona to podróbka wersji Ponkichi, głównego bohatera popularnego serialu . Został zakupiony na festiwalu w Karakurze dla dziecka. Dziecku jednak nie spodobała się zabawka, więc wyrzucono ją na śmietnik.Wywiad Weekly Shonen Jump, 2004 rok, wywiad 42 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza w ciele Ichigo Kiedy Rukia zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie zmuszona pozostać w Świecie Ludzi na dłużej i chcąc się zabezpieczyć przed przybyciem po nią kogoś z Gotei 13, postanawia znaleźć sposób by Ichigo mógł przemienić się w Shinigami bez jej pomocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 13, strona 2 Z tego powodu udaje się do Sklepu Urahary, gdzie kupuje dozownik Soul Candy. Ururu przynosi jej dozownik zawierający pastylkę z Konem. Później w szkole, Rukia zaciąga Ichigo w spokojne miejsce i zmusza go do połknięcia pastylki. Dusza Kurosakiego zostaje wypchnięta, a kontrolę nad ciałem przejmuje zmodyfikowana dusza, zachowująca się jak normalna sztuczna dusza. Po chwili Rukia otrzymuje na Denreishinki informację o Hollowie, pozostawiając ciało Ichigo w rękach zmodyfikowanej duszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 13, strony 6-18 thumb|left|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza testuje swoje ciało Zmodyfikowana dusza, która po raz pierwszy znalazła się w ludzkim ciele, postanawia wykorzystać tę okazję i trochę się zabawić. Szokuje jednego z nauczycieli skacząc nad jego głową, a następnie udając się na dach. Następnie zaskakuje dziewczyny z klasy Ichigo, skacząc z ziemi na trzecie piętro. Zmodyfikowanej duszy udaje się pomacać Orihime i skraść pocałunek Tatsuki. Wracając, Ichigo i Rukia spostrzegają ławki wylatujące przez okno w klasie. Próbują złapać zmodyfikowaną duszę, jednak ta wyskakuje przez okno i ucieka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 14, strony 5-19 thumb|right|190px|Zmodyfikowana dusza napotyka [[Hashigamiego, Kanedę i Ino]] Zmodyfikowana dusza kontynuuje swoją zabawę skacząc sobie beztrosko po ulicach miasta. Dociera do innej szkoły, gdzie napotyka Hashigamiego, Kanedę i Ino, trzech młodych chłopców, którzy oddalają się od sali gimnastycznej aby pograć w gry wideo. Dusza rozwściecza się gdy jeden z chłopców usuwa swoją postać, ponieważ, w jego mniemaniu, jest bezużyteczna. Atakuje chłopców i niszczy ich konsolę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strony 14-17 Później, gdy oddalił się od tego miejsca, wyczuwa energię Hollowa czającego się w pobliżu szkoły. Powraca do miejsce i w ostatniej chwili ratuje chłopców przed niebezpieczeństwem. Rozpoczyna walkę z Hollowem, do której wkrótce dołącza się Ichigo. Dwójka szybko pokonuje potwora, jednak jego ciała spada wprost na idące mrówki. Zmodyfikowana dusza kopie Hollowa, narażając tym samym życie swoje i Ichigo. Później wyjaśnia, że nie chce zabijać cokolwiek albo dopuścić aby zostało to zabite, ponieważ każde stworzenie ma prawo żyć i swobodnie umrzeć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 16, strony 5-16 thumb|left|190px|[[Kisuke Urahara przybywa po zmodyfikowaną duszę]] Gdy Urahara pojawia się by odzyskać swój "wadliwy towar", Ichigo i Rukia postanawiają zachować zmodyfikowaną duszę jako środek do zastąpienia duszy Kurosakiego i zgadzają się przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za zmodyfikowaną duszę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 16, strony 17-20 Później znaleźli wypchaną zabawkę w kształcie lwa i włożyli do niej pastylkę. Zmodyfikowana dusza wraca do życia, a Ichigo rozkazuje mu aby nie ujawniał się przed pozostałymi domownikami. Kurosaki wybiera dla niego imię "Kon" - skrót od "Kaizō Kon'paku", a nie tak jak wolała zmodyfikowana dusza - "Kai". Kon towarzyszy Rukii w drodze do grobu Masaki Kurosaki, do którego udaje się Ichigo z rodziną. Skarży się na konieczność przebywania w plecaku, a Ichigo chce się ich pozbyć. Rukia podkreśla, że muszą być w pobliżu w razie pojawienia się Hollowa.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 4-5 Kiedy Grand Fisher atakuje siostry Ichigo, Kon słucha jak rozmawia chłopak rozmawia z Rukią podczas biegnięcia w stronę Hollowa. Ichigo zaskakuje obecność Kona, jednak ten skłania się powiedzieć, że jest uczniem Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 20, strony 7-16 Rukia wsadza pastylkę Kona w ciało Ichigo aby pomógł jej zanieść nieprzytomne siostry w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy Karin odzyskuje przytomność, Kon mówi jej, że zasnęła wraz z Yuzu wycieńczona długą podróżą. Zostawia je i skarży się Rukii o konieczności udawania Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 22, strony 1-3 i 15-16 Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że Rukia nie jest w stanie pomóc Kurosakiemu, Kon pyta czy ma ruszyć mu na pomoc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 23, strona 6 Kuchiki z powrotem wkłada Kona do pluszowej zabawki i rozmawia z Ichigo. Kon nie może się podnieść, ponieważ powietrze jest za ciężkie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 1-4 Jakiś czas później, w Klinice Kurosaki, Ichigo wpada na genialny pomysł wyczyszczenia pluszaka: energicznie uderza nim o ściany. Z pomocą przychodzi Rukia, które preferuje metodę czyszczenia szczotką ukradzioną ze szkolnej toalety. Kon postanawia uciec, spotykając przy okazji wiele dobrze zbudowanych dziewczyn. Postanawia zrezygnować z ucieczki i wraca do domu, gdzie napotyka Yuzu, która lituje się nad pluszakiem i bierze kąpiel razem z nim. Po tym dodaje go do swojej pluszakowej rodzinki, jednak Kon tego nie wytrzymuje i wraca do Ichigo, który wcale nie zauważył jego zniknięcia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 26, strony 1-19 Podczas spotkania z Uryū Ishidą, Ichigo używa Kona aby przejść do swojej formy Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strony 15-16 Ichigo wysyła Kona do Rukii po jej Denreishinki, dzięki któremu będzie w stanie wytropić więcej Hollowów i wygra pojedynek.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 37, strona 16 Kon znajduje Rukię i chroni ją przed atakującym Hollowem. Potem rozmawia z Uryū na temat tworzenia niebezpieczeństwa, tylko ze względu na pojedynek z Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 44, strony 13-16 Kiedy przybywa Kurosaki, Kon zauważa wielką szparę na niebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 45, strony 8-13 Później, Kon jest świadkiem przybycia Menosa Grande i słucha wyjaśnień Rukii dotyczących tego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 48, strony 7-8 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo znajduje Kona przyklejonego do sedesu Przed ucieczką z Kliniki Kurosaki, Rukia przykleja Kona taśmą do sedesu aby nie powiedział Ichigo o jej odejściu. W końcu zostaje znaleziony przez Kurosakiego i pomaga mu w rozszyfrowaniu listu pożegnalnego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 9-18 Urahara uwalnia formę Shinigami Ichigo i umieszcza Kona w jego ciele, tak aby rodzina niczego nie podejrzewała. Kon później leży na łóżku w formie pluszaka i zastanawia się nad zamiarami Urahary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 6-7 Gdy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele wyrusza na ratunek Rukii do Soul Society, Kon chce iść z nimi, jednak Kurosaki umieszcza go w swoim ciele i nakazuje zająć się rodziną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strony 6-15 Soul Society Kon zostaje zaciągnięty przez Dona Kanonjiego do Karakura Heroes i otrzymuje ksywkę Karakura King. Pozostali członkowie zespołu wykorzystują go jako testera bolesnych i całkowicie bezsensownych eksperymentów. Kon decyduje się odejść, ale niedługo potem zostaje porwany przez żeńskiego Hollowa, która chce by pluszak był jej domowym zwierzątkiem. Hollow zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez Karakura Heroes, którzy użyli Kona jako piłki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 50. Ma to miejsce jedynie w anime Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kon używa sznurka podczas treningu zmodyfikowanych dusz Kon poznaje inne zmodyfikowane dusze - Ririn, Kurōdo i Nobę, jednak nie potrafi się z nimi dogadać. Ririn postrzega go jako głupca i często razem walczą, a Kon jest zazdrosny o to, że Kurōdo ma za zadanie towarzyszyć Orihime. Ostatecznie decydują się na współpracę i tworzą wiele wyszukanych, chociaż nie bardzo użytecznych, pułapek na Dolly.Bleach anime; Odcinek 80 Kiedy Bount infiltrują Soul Society, Kon dołącza do Ichigo i pozostałych aby pomóc w poszukiwaniach (po części ze względu z obawy iż padnie ofiarą Dona Kanonjiego podczas przebywania w Świecie Ludzi).Bleach anime; Odcinek 91 Arrancar Kiedy Ichigo szykuje się do szkoły, zauważa że pluszowe ciało Kona jest całe podarte. Postanawia zaprosić Uryū do domu, aby ten zszył pluszaka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 183, strony 1-2 Ishida zgadza się i nieświadomemu niczego Konowi wyszywa znak Quincy z tyłu głowy. Później, Kon przejmuje ciało Ichigo i chce się trochę zabawić, jednak napotyka Grand Fishera i jest zmuszony przed nim uciekać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 184, strony 1 i 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 185, strony 3-4 Zostaje uratowany przez Isshina Kurosakiego, którzy szybko pokonuje Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strony 12-19 Kon jest zmieszany faktem iż ojciec Ichigo jest Shinigamim. Isshin wyznaje, że wiedział o Konie od momentu gdy Grand Fisher zaatakował ich na cmentarzu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 1-15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 188, strony 1-6 Kon wita zmęczonego Ichigo wchodzącego do sypialni i pyta o swojego ojca. Kon przypomina sobie ostrzeżenie Urahary aby nie zdradzać tajemnicy Isshina i postanawia wyjść na spacer, nie chcąc oglądać Kurosakiego w takim stanie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 9-11 Kiedy Rukia i Rangiku Matsumoto przybywają do Kliniki Kurosaki, Kon wita je z wielkim entuzjazmem, ale zostaje powalony''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 197, strony 6-7 i 10-11 przez Rangiku i Renjiego Abarai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strona 9 Gdy Ichigo zostawia rodzinę aby trenować u Visoredów, Yuzu płacze z powodu jego zniknięcia. Kon komentuje, że Ichigo jest okropnym bratem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strona 3 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Kon jako Karakura-Raizer Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy w Hueco Mundo, Urahara proponuje Konowi by stał się superbohaterem walczącym z Hollowami w Karakurze. Kon początkowo odmawia, jednak Kisuke przekonuje go mówiąc, że dzięki temu stanie się popularny wśród kobiet. Kon staje się Karakura-Raiserem - Detektywem Odsyłającym Dusze, i ze wskazówkami Urahary zwalcza panoszące się w Karakurze zło.Bleach anime; Odcinek 213 Najpierw pokonuje Hollowa zwanego Zonzain przy pomocy swojego Raizer Beam. Gdy inne Hollowy przybywają do Karakury, on wraz z pozostałymi Karakura-Raizerami niszczy każdego z nich aby dotrzeć do do ogromnej latającej twierdzy. Po zdobyciu twierdzy, Kon zasypia gdy Urahara kończy przygotowania do nadchodzącej bitwy w Karakurze.Bleach anime; Odcinek 214 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kon jest widziany w ciele Ichigo, gdy śpi na lekcji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 261 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kon sprowadza nagą dziewczynę do domu Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo i Rukia zajmują się Hollowem, Kon jest włożony w ciało Kurosakiego. Opuszcza dom w poszukiwaniu niezwykłego Reiatsu, które wyczuł wcześniej i napotyka całkiem nagą dziewczynę. Próbuje sprawdzić czy dziewczyna żyje, jednak zostaje uznany przez przechodniów za zboczeńca. Przynosi ją do Kliniki Kurosaki i kładzie na łóżku Ichigo. Kurosaki beszta go za przyprowadzanie nieznajomej, w dodatku nagiej, osoby do ich domu. Kon wyjaśnia, że znalazł ją na ulicy, a Rukia przypomina sobie, że to niedaleko miejsca, gdzie został otwarty wcześniej Senkaimon.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 thumb|right|190px|Kon wita Kagerōzę i [[Reigai]] Następnego ranka, Kon zauważa, że dziewczyna zniknęła. Schodzi na dół i zauważa ją w salonie oglądającą telewizję. Mówi jej aby nie wychodziła z pokoju, ponieważ nie wiadomo jak zareaguje na to rodzina. Później, Kon otwiera drzwi w których stoją Kagerōza Inaba i dwóch innych Shinigami. Pytają się czy w tym domu przebywa Nozomi Kujō, po czym Kon pędzi na górę i informuje dziewczynę o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Nozomi ucieka przez okno i zostaje złapana przez dwójkę Shinigamich. Zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa sytuacji, Kon wyrusza za nią, jednak nie jest w stanie pomóc.Bleach anime; Odcinek 318 thumb|left|190px|Kon uwięziony przez Inabę Po tym jak Nozomi chwilowo pozbywa się nieprzyjaciół, Kon spotyka się z nią w opuszczonej placówce, ale zostaje szybko pokonany przez Kidō Inaby. Kon patrzy bezradnie jak Kagerōza uderza Nozomi swoją laską. Z pomocą przychodzi Uryū. Kiedy pyta Kona czy Ichigo pozwala na robienie co mu się żywnie podoba, na co tamten odpowiada, że Kurosaki nie jest jego panem. Po tym jak Inaba rani Ishidę, postanawia wyeliminować zmodyfikowaną duszę. W tym samym czasie Uryū podnosi się i skupia na sobie uwagę Kagerōzy. Później, Kon obserwuje jak Inaba wycofuje się i mówi, że gdyby odzyskał Nozomi, wtedy Soul Society jak i Świat Ludzi stałyby się jego terytorium.Bleach anime; Odcinek 319 thumb|right|190px|Kon atakuje Reigai Następnego dnia, gdy Nozomi odzyskuje przytomność, Kon pyta ją dlaczego Inaba tak bardzo się nią interesuje. Zostaje uderzony doniczką, a później zabrany przez Ichigo. Później, Kon pojawia się na grillu zorganizowanym dla Nozomi. Próbuje porozmawiać z dziewczyną, jednak ta ignoruje go i odchodzi. Podczas poszukiwać napotyka Rangiku Matsumoto, która proponuje, że porozmawia na osobności z Nozomi. W drodze powrotnej spotyka prawdziwą Rangiku, która wcale nie widziała dziś Nozomi. Zdając sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji, Kon wraca by ratować dziewczynę. Fałszywa Rangiku szykuje się do ataku, jednak w porę przybywa Kon i pozostali. Reigai wycofuje się, a tamci wracają do Sklepu Urahary. Kon jest zadowolony, że Nozomi nic się nie stało i z radością podaje jej szaszłyka.Bleach anime; Odcinek 320 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Kon potrąca Ichigo W trakcie rozmowy Ichigo z Mayurim Kurotsuchim o złamanych Zanpakutō, Kon atakuje swojego "pana", będąc mocno umięśniony. Kiedy Kurosaki pyta, kim on jest, Kon wkurza się, że chłopak jak nie mógł rozpoznać tej przystojnej twarzy. Po chwili chce opowiedzieć, jak tutaj trafił, ale naukowiec po przyciśnięciu guzika zmniejsza go do normalnych rozmiarów, powodując drobne zamieszanie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 6-9 190px|thumb|left|Kon służący jako komunikator Po przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej do Soul Society, Kon służy jako przekaźnik, umożliwiający skontaktowanie się Urahary z Ichigo. Mayuri, zainteresowawszy się taką formą komunikacji, próbuje rozgryźć jak to działa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 518, strony 1-3 W pewnym momencie Kon wślizguje się pod ubranie Ichigo i razem z nim dociera do Reiōkyū. W chwili, gdy Ichigo i Renji spadają do posiadłości Kirio Hikifune, Kon powiększa swoje rozmiary i amortyzuje ich upadek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strony 1-3 Kon żywo reaguje na poczęstunek Kirio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strona 7 Później, podobnie jak Ichigo i Renji, jest zszokowany szczupłym wyglądem Hikifune.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strona 12 Powiększone ciało Kona ponownie zostaje wykorzystane do bezpiecznego lądowania przez Ichigo i Renjiego, gdy trafiają do siedziby Ōetsu Nimaiyi. Podobnie, jak dwaj towarzyszący mu Shinigami, jest zaskoczony efektownym pojawieniem się gospodarza, ale na widok otaczających go pięknych kobiet wpada w zachwyt i stwierdza, że trafił do raju. Jest zrozpaczony koniecznością opuszczenia imprezy, gdy Nimaiya zabiera w końcu Ichigo i Renjiego do prawdziwego Hōōden. Kiedy wydziera się, że chce wrócić do towarzystwa atrakcyjnych pań, Ōetsu stwierdza, że Kon wyjął mu to z ust i są bratnimi duszami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 522, strony 1-13 Wyposażenie '''Zaklęcie ochronne: Kidō oparte na amulecie, opracowane przez Isshina. Jeśli właściciel jest atakowany przez wrogie siły, działa jak tarcza ochronna, co widać, gdy Kon (w ciele Ichigo) został zaatakowany przez Arrancara Grand Fishera. Ichigo nie wiedział o sile amuletu, ale ojciec powiedział, że kiedyś należał on do jego matki. Jednak później Isshin wyjawia, że amulet stworzył niedawno, specjalnie dla Kona, gdyby ten akurat był w ciele Ichigo i znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 69, strony 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 186, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 187, strona 8 Zegarek Karakura-Raizer (tylko anime): Jako członek zespołu Karakura-Raizer, jego zadaniem jest zwalczanie Hollowów w Karakurze. Aby skorzystać z mocy Karakura-Raizera potrzebuje specjalnego zegarka.Bleach anime; Odcinki 213-214 [[Plik:Raizerbeam.jpg|thumb|190px|Kon, jako Karakura-Raizer, używający Raizer Beam]] * Strój Karakura-Raizer: Strój Karakura-Raizera pozwala Konowi korzystać z jego umiejętności takich jak: :: : Jako Karakura-Raizer potrafi wystrzelić wiązkę energii na tyle silną, by zabić sporego Hollowa. Jednak przedtem musi utworzyć swoim ciałem wyraz Raizer, inaczej zostanie porażony prądem. Moce i umiejętności Energia Duchowa: Kon jako zmodyfikowana dusza był pierwotnie przeznaczony do walki z Hollowami. Podczas, gdy znajdował się w ciele Ichigo, mógł wykonywać wysokie skoki i wykazał się niespotykaną siłą fizyczną. Na tej podstawie można sądzić, że posiada on jakiś poziom Reiatsu. Ciekawostki * Jego motywami muzycznymi, wybranymi przez Tite Kubo, są "Nichiyoubi Dansu" autorstwa Kuuki Koudan i "Bushman" autorstwa Rip Slyme. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Kon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmodyfikowane Dusze Kategoria:Mężczyźni